


Kaleidoscope of Colors

by Melime



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Her entire body was made of lights shining with a kaleidoscope of colors.





	Kaleidoscope of Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Caleidoscópio de Cores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842448) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 04 - Lights.

Her entire body was made of lights shining with a kaleidoscope of colors.

Nico was always amazed by it, no matter how many times she saw it.

Karolina was always fascinating, and not only because of her powers, but the symphony of lights was impossible to ignore.

Even when they were surrounded by enemies and couldn’t afford the distraction, Nico couldn’t help but just look at her. Not only the glow but the joy that came in it, that same joy that Karolina seemed to bring to everything in her life, no matter how bad things got.

Almost without meaning to, little by little, Nico was falling in love with her.


End file.
